Fresh
by barrelchaser101
Summary: Sasusaku: Sakura is an ANBU captain whose life is changing for the better, until Sasuke and Team Hebi come to asassinate the elders and stir everything up. Major: SasuxSaku, Minor: NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno, etc. Rated M for future lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**- I do not own Naruto, but I do own Toshio, Masaki, Anju, and Hideo.**

**Chapter 1**

**Stronger**

**Konoha, late summer:**

_'Thank you.'_ Sakura sat up in bed, breathing heavily. The nightmare of Sasuke only plagued her once a week now. She didn't want to remember his voice, his words, and especially him leaving.

It had been six years since then, and Sakura (18) had become stronger. Harder. She no longer cried at the smallest things, or sulked over not being strong enough. No, she had left that all behind. In the course of six years, Sakura had surpassed her mentor, Tsunade, in the medical field. Sakura was now the most respected and knowledgeable medical kunoichi. Not only had she excelled with medicine, but Sakura had also greatly improved her other skills as well. She, along with Neji and Shikamaru, had earned captain in the ranks of ANBU.

TenTen, Lee, Choji, and Kiba had become ANBU as well. TenTen and Lee were on Neji's team, which worked perfectly seeing how Neji and TenTen had been dating for two years now. They planned on marrying in the spring. Choji was on Shikamaru's team, and Kiba on Sakura's.

Sakura couldn't afford to loose sleep. Not only did she have regular ANBU missions, she also worked every spare minute in the hospital.

"No way am I going to loose sleep to that bastard," she grumbled, lying back down. Tomorrow, Sakura had an appointment with Hinata, and Sakura was curious as to why the young Hyuuga would need to see a medic. She hadn't looked the least bit ill when Sakura had seen her yesterday. Thinking of the possibilities Sakura once again drifted off to sleep.

"Sakura-senpai, Hyuuga Hinata is here for her appointment," reported Anju as she stood in front of Sakura's desk. Sakura looked up at Anju, a lovely girl of sixteen. She had strawberry colored hair and sky blue eyes. Anju was rumored to be quiet and shy, but Sakura knew just how feisty and brave Anju could be.

"Thank you Anju-chan. Please get her comfortable in room twelve and I'll be in shortly."

Anju nodded and went to escort the beautiful Hyuuga heiress to room twelve. Sakura let out a sigh, and looked out the window in her office. She wanted so much to be outside, eating ramen with Naruto, trading insults with Ino, or training with Neji. As much as she loved her job, Sakura knew it would always be this way. As head of the medical council, free time was no longer possible.

Glancing at the clock, Sakura stood and headed towards room twelve. She turned the door handle and entered quietly. Hinata sat facing the window, but turned when she felt Sakura lye a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Sakura was immediately concerned by what she saw. Never had she seen Hinata look so…tired.

"Hinata-chan, tell me what's been going on?"

Hinata blushed. She and Naruto had been dating for two years. They were ridiculously happy, and Sakura supported them one hundred percent.

"I..I think I'm sick Sakura-chan," she whispered.

"Alright," Sakura replied, checking her forehead for any sign of a fever. "You don't have a fever, so tell me the symptoms you've been having." Sakura checked her blood pressure and pulse as Hinata explained.

"Well, when I wake up, I feel really awful. I've thrown up qui..quite a bit in the last couple of days in the mornings, but I think it's getting worse." She sounded terrified.

Sakura's heart picked up pace. "So you've been throwing up, but only in the morning, right?" Hinata nodded. "Tell me, have you had any weird food cravings?"

Hinata thought deeply, oblivious to Sakura's assumption. "Well, now that you mention it, I usually dislike pork ramen, but I recently find myself eating it wherever I go."

Sakura sighed heavily and put her fingers to her temples, leaking chakra in to calm the ache. How was she going to tell Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress, that she was pregnant? Before she decided to worry Hinata, Sakura placed a hand on Hinata's flat stomach, using her chakra to find a heartbeat.

There. Three strong beats, one Hinata's, was coming from within. She was certain now, but that still didn't make it any easier to tell Hinata what was happening.

Away in her own thoughts, Sakura didn't realize how worried Hinata had become. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata, you're pregnant," it came out as a whisper, but Hinata heard every word clearly. The room was silent except for the soft sounds of their breathing. Tears began falling from Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata? Hinata, don't worry. We'll figure something…"

"Sakura…..thank you," Hinata cried softly. "Even though I wasn't expecting this, I am very happy. I can't wait to tell Naruto! Do you think," she looked to Sakura with pleading eyes, "that you could spare the time to come with me?"

The request surprised Sakura. Things were obviously tense within the Hyuuga household. Surely now the Hyuuga clan leader, Hiashi, would allow them to marry. He had been against their union from the start, resulting in denying Naruto's attempts for proposal several times. Things were definitely about to change.

"Of course I can spare the time Hinata-chan. All there is to do recently is paperwork," Sakura teased. She walked casually to the door and opened it, catching Anju's attention. "Anju, I am going out for a few hours, so please only send for me if necessary."

Anju nodded her understanding and came into the room. "Um…Hinata-sama? If you'd like, I used to make my mother a special tea to ease her morning sickness. Would you like the recipe?"

Hinata blushed and nodded. "Thank you Anju-chan! I would like that very much."

Sakura heard nothing else as she left for her office. She entered, closing the door to remove her uniform. The medic uniform she wore was customized but simple. She unzipped the white skirt that stopped at her knees. It was split to her hip in two pieces, designed for fighting. Next, she un-buttoned the white, sleeveless shirt that displayed the sign for medical ninja in the upper right corner. Whenever Sakura slipped off her uniform she always felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Sakura knew she only had hours before she once again wore the uniform…and the weight.

Sakura looked in the mirror, studying her regular clothes she wore under her uniform. The red sleeveless shirt stopped short two inches below her chest, leaving her flat and toned midriff bare, and bore the Haruno symbol on the back. Her black spandex shorts stopped mid-thigh, and were partially covered by a red skirt, same red as her top, that also split to the hip in four even pieces. The clothes fit her extremely well, and complimented her silky bubblegum locks that just barely swept her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata voiced through the door, grasping Sakura from her thoughts. Hinata was outside her office, waiting.

Sakura turned and smiled, "Sorry to keep you waiting Hinata-chan. I'm ready."

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**- I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

**The Good News**

The two women had found Naruto exactly where they'd thought he'd be. Ichiraku's ramen shop was still the little booth that only seated four. There sat Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji. All were helping themselves to the delicious ramen, and had yet to notice Sakura and Hinata behind them, all except for Neji that is.

"Hinata-sama, shouldn't you be with Kurenai-senpai?" Neji asked, concern flashing across his face.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai all turned to greet them. Naruto, of course, was the first to butt in. "Hinata-chan! I thought you were with…"

"Baka, shut up! Hinata has something important she needs to discuss with you," Sakura interrupted, losing her patience.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "How troublesome…."

Sakura glared at Shikamaru, then back at Naruto, who was trying to get more ramen to go. Patience was not Sakura's strong factor, and it was wearing thin, very fast. She wanted to get this over with, and then perhaps take a walk before returning to the hospital. She and Hinata shared a glance, and Sakura spyed Neji interrogating Hinata.

"Neji, TenTen has been looking everywhere for you. I think she's getting frustrated with her training for her new ANBU ranking," she lied, making up an excuse to get him out of the picture.

Neji threw her a glare, one that only she could see. He would know she lied, but it would look strange if he didn't go offer his help to TenTen. Shikamaru was easy. He ended up just walking away by himself, mumbling something about taking a nap. Sai wasn't quite as cooperative.

"Sai, would you mind going over to Naruto's place and grabbing some smelling salts?"

"Give me a reason Ugly, and I will," he replied, monotone as usual.

"If you want a reason Sai, I'll give you one," Sakura threatened, pulling out her chakra enhancing gloves.

"Alright Hag, have it your way," he surrendered, disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Sakura sighed in relief, shoving her gloves back into her pouch. She signaled to the lovebirds to follow her. "C'mon, we'll go to my place so we won't be overheard."

**At the same time, in the village of sound:**

"Sasuke-kun, where are we headed now?" asked a slender girl with blood red hair and matching eyes adorned by glasses.

"Hn." The figure with jet black, spiky hair walked away. Karin annoyed him to no end. And not only was she annoying, but bossy and needy as well. She reminded him of someone he had left behind years ago.

The rest of team hawk shared a glance and set out after him. Uchiha Sasuke was not only legendary, but had grown these past six years both mentally and physically. Although feared, Sasuke was respected. Orochimaru had been killed by the young sharingan user, freeing all the civilians of Otogakure.

Not stopping with Orochimaru, he had succeeded in killing his brother Itachi. That was when Sasuke had learned the truth about his brother's massacre, about how it had been ordered by the Konoha elders, Sasuke's current target.

However, Sasuke was reluctant returning to Konoha. He didn't want to be reminded of his past. Nightmares haunted his sleep regularly, though he never showed it. Itachi had wanted Sasuke to kill him. Now Sasuke wanted revenge once again.

**Konoha:**

"So Hinata-chan, what do we need to talk about?" Naruto asked innocently.

Hinata blushed deeply.

All three were now in Sakura's house, the door sealed. Sakura sat on the couch while Naruto and Hinata stood in the middle of the room.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant," Hinata whispered. She held her breath. Naruto just stood there, frozen, with a blank expression.

"Baka! Didn't you hear her? Hinata's pregnant." Sakura reminded him after a few moments of silence.

Naruto's expression now held a very large grin. His cerulean eyes sparkled at Hinata. "Really? Hinata, that's awesome! Now your father won't stop me from marrying you. If he tries, I'll…."

Hinata silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Naruto, I want us to go tell my father together, but first, we will announce our engagement to him. Is that all right?"

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Hinata, you know I'd do anything for you! C'mon then, let's hurry! I can't wait to see his face!" Naruto was truly excited, and more than happy.

Sakura had been waiting for this moment. "Hinata? There was something I didn't tell you." Hinata and Naruto both paused, staring curiously at Sakura. "You're pregnant with twins."

They both stared at Sakura, processing the information of two babies instead of one. Naruto broke the silence as he pumped his fist in the air, "Alright!" Hinata looked overwhelmed, her eyes zoning out with a mad blush upon her cheeks. She was probably trying to figure out how to tell her father without getting Naruto killed. Well, however she broke the news, her father wouldn't be happy. A smile came across Hinata's face as she was enveloped in her lover's arms.

Hinata looked at Sakura, "thank you Sakura-chan, you are a wonderful friend."

Sakura blushed and watched as Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and ran from her house, presumably to the Hyuuga's place. She chuckled. Naruto would make sure everyone knew by tonight, and they both looked so happy. Truthfully, she was jealous. She wanted someone she could love so blindly.

**On the edge of Konoha's border:**

"Sasuke-kun, I need to rest," Karin whined, once again annoying the team. Sasuke dropped to the ground in a hidden clearing. They were close enough for now. They would go in at dawn. He needed to talk with his team, and make sure they understood their jobs.

He sat, and the rest of the team followed, forming a circle. "Suigetsu and Juugo, knock out the guards and take care of anyone that gets in the way, but keep quiet. Karin will accompany you. We leave at dawn."

"And you?" Suigetsu asked, leaning back against a log.

"That's none of your concern. If I don't return before nightfall, you are to presume I'm dead," Sasuke replied. He was certain he would kill the elders, but he didn't know if he would get back out.

"If you don't come back, what are we supposed to do?" Karin was devastated. She wasn't about to lose her precious Sasuke.

He ignored her petty question. "I'll take the first watch." Sasuke leapt to the trees, hiding himself in their branches. He needed to mentally prepare himself. It had been six years, and things would be different. He had attacked Naruto and Sakura last he'd seen them. They were his enemies now, just obstacles.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**- I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

**The Return**

**Konoha:**

After breaking the news to Naruto, she had dutifully returned to the hospital. Neji's team sat in the waiting area. TenTen's arm needed healing, while Lee and Neji sulked, unscathed from their training that had gotten pretty intense.

After some ridiculous one-sided flirting from Lee, he had gone home. Neji had stayed with TenTen, leaving together when she was healed.

Sakura was tired. She had cleaned up the room and began sanitizing the utensils when Anju entered.

"Sakura-senpai, I can finish this up. You must be exhausted."

"Please Anju, I know perfectly well that you have been here all day as well," Sakura snapped.

Anju blushed. "Forgive me Sakura-senpai." She began to leave the room, but Sakura's words stopped her.

"Anju-chan, I have worked incredibly hard to be where I am today. If I began passing off my duties, then where would I be? You have no need to be forgiven, but please forgive me. I had no reason to snap at you."

"Goodnight," Anju whispered. Sakura remained in the room for some time.

She hadn't meant to be rude to Anju, but she had been. Yes, Sakura had a temper, everyone knew, but she wasn't mean. "Time for some much needed sleep," she told herself.

Just then, Katsuya appeared in the windowsill bekoning Sakura closer, "Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office immediately."

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips. "Thank you Katsuya," and the little slug disappeared, leaving a trail of slime on the windowsill. As Sakura made her way to her sensei's office, she silently cursed Tsunade for keeping her from her sleep.

A knock sounded on the wooden door of the Hokage's office. "Come in," ordered Tsunade. Sakura opened the door and closed it quietly, eyeing the bottle of sake on the blonde's desk.

"Shisou, you wanted to see me?" Standing in front of Tsunade's desk, Sakura waited patiently.

"Sakura, I've just been informed of four missing-nin on the outskirts of Konoha, one woman and three men. They have stopped and appear to be motionless for now. I know you're probably wondering why this concerns you, so here it is. Uchiha Sasuke is believed to be among them." Tsunade paused, giving Sakura time to react.

Sakura stood frozen. _'How dare he come back'_ sakura thought to herself. Her eyes flickered back to her shisou, clearly concerned. "What would you have me do shisou?"

Tsunade threw back a shot of sake, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I have reason to believe he has not come on friendly terms. You and your ANBU squad will approach Uchiha, then take him and whoever he's with into custody, a B ranked mission."

Sakura nodded. This would have to be done tonight. "I understand. My squad will be on it immediately."

Tsunade nodded, throwing back another shot of sake, and watched as her apprentice disappeared in a shower of cherry blossoms. She didn't want to send Sakura, but she knew she was the only one who could possibly beat the Uchiha without killing him.

Sakura couldn't stop thinking about him, especially now that he was here. Smiling, she couldn't wait to show him just how much she had learned since last seeing Sasuke. Her black gloves were easily pulled onto her hands and clenched into tight fists.

She had already told her team about their mission and they were to meet in fifteen minutes at Konoha's front gates. She stood in her room, mentally preparing. Sakura fastened on her chest plate and ninjato on. Then she attached her pouch, containing medic supplies and more weapons, to her hip. She was ready. Excitement coursed through her body. "It's time," she said quietly to herself.

One after another, her four teammates grouped at the front gates. There was Kiba accompanied by Akamaru. Second was Hideo (age 17), a handsome, outgoing man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. Third was Masaki (age 16), a youthful red head with blue eyes who reminded her of Naruto. And fourth was Toshio (age 18), a very handsome, calm, and brilliant man with blue eyes and long black hair originally from sound, but had long ago pledged his loyalty to Konoha.

"I can't wait to bring in that traitorous Uchiha," raged Masaki. Hideo elbowed him in the side. "Your tattoo is still fresh kid," Hideo teased, gesturing to Masaki's left shoulder where his ANBU tattoo shone. Masaki glared at him.

Sakura listened to their banter silently. A part of her had wanted to slap Masaki for calling Sasuke a traitor, but Masaki was right. Besides, Sakura had ceased standing up for Sasuke when he raised his kusanagi against Sai, Yamato, Naruto, and herself.

A gentle touch brought Sakura out of her thoughts. She looked up to meet Toshio's blazing eyes, deep with concern. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and tied her porcelain, tiger mask on. Toshio's concern went unnoticed by the other three, who all followed suit in tying on their masks. Toshio then tied his mask on as well.

Sakura looked around at her team. Kiba wearing a dog mask, Hideo wearing a bear mask, Masaki wearing a monkey mask, and Toshio wearing a snake mask all looked back at her, waiting.

"You all know why we're here, to take Uchiha Sasuke and his team into custody. Do not underestimate any of them," Sakura ordered.

Everyone nodded their understanding. Sakura gave the signal to start out, and the five took off into the trees, soundless.

Sasuke tensed. He knew they would send someone out, just not this soon. He had only been sitting in the tree for a little over two hours.

Juugo landed silently on the branch behind him. "Karin says there are five humans, all with high chakra counts. There is also what seems to be a dog. What are your orders?"

'_So, they sent ANBU after me,_' sasuke thought sourly. "Hn..." he replied. Juugo waited.

Sasuke watched with a blank face as the five ANBU jumped into the clearing before him. He didn't recognize any of their chakra signatures. He and Juugo descended from the tree to land gracefully in the clearing below. They were instantly joined by Karin and Suigetsu.

Sakura stepped forward, still wearing her mask. "Uchiha Sasuke and company, by order of the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, you are to come with us."

Sasuke hadn't yet realized the captain before him was once his teammate. "Surrender? What fun would that be," he smirked. Sakura glared at him from behind her mask.

"Don't provoke me Uchiha! Lay them down," she said angrily.

"I'd do as she says," Toshio added, his hand on his ninjato.

"Unless you want a major ass whooping," Masaki yelled excitedly. Akamaru growled.

"Hn…" replied Sasuke. Slowly, he drew his kusanagi. Karin backed away, standing cowardly behind her teammates.

Sakura grinned and slowly drew her ninjato, which signaled the rest of her squad to follow suit. The sound of four ninjatos being drawn was reassuring to Sakura. Looking at Sasuke brought back painful memories as always, but she was ready for them this time. Now, she could push them back down. Time had been good to her in many ways.

Sasuke smirked. _'This sassy female is beginning to annoy me.'_ He studied her. Her stance was strong, her breathing regular. Her pink locks….pink locks? Sasuke's breathing hitched as he stiffened. How many kunoichis could there be with pink hair? He wasn't sure, but this confident ANBU couldn't be Sakura. She had always been weak.

Sasuke's brief hesitation passed as he ran at Sakura. Sakura ducked his strike just in time. She knew from previous knowledge his kusanagi couldn't be blocked. Effortlessly, she continued dodging his attacks. She could feel him holding back. Fighting erupted around them as Team Hawk and Sakura's team exchanged blows.

Her blood boiled. _'Why the hell is he holding back?'_ While dodging, Sakura scrutinized his attacks. A strategy formed in her mind. He was too fast for her to block and then attack so she would have to wait for an opening.

Sasuke continued his simple attacks, also examining her techniques. He could feel her emotions through her fighting and right now, she was furious. She was using defense only. He didn't like the fact that he was holding back because this woman could be Sakura.

Without warning, Sakura's ninjato made contact with Sasuke's uncovered chest, making a very shallow, horizontal slash. Sasuke glared at Sakura, only now turning serious. A smirk shone upon Sakura's face, hidden by her mask.

Sakura soon found that Sasuke had improved much more greatly than she had originally thought. Unfortunately, she had underestimated him. While he had the advantage physically, she had finally found an opening in which she targeted his chakra flow. It was a move learned through her relentless training with Neji, to apply pressure on one of his many chakra points, hindering the flow of chakra. Sakura had done just that, and Sasuke had not been happy. Unfortunately, his chakra didn't cease like it was supposed to. Instead, it just scrambled his chakra, making it hard for Sasuke to focus.

Sasuke swept his sword down. A deep pain began in her left forearm, spreading through the whole arm. Cringing, Sakura felt the blood flow generously from the deep gash. Dammit, she would have to heal her arm soon.

Sakura had luckily pressed another chakra point, as Toshio suddenly distracted him, making Sasuke lose consciousness. A sigh of relief was heard from Hideo. Akamaru barked and nudged a very weary Kiba.

The rest of her team had fared well, capturing Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. Bands were placed on their wrists, inhibiting their chakra usage. Kiba had also tied Sasuke's wrists with the chakra bands and placed him none too gently on Akamaru's back, still unconscious.

Sakura finished healing her arm, and turned to her team. They all were tired, but she was proud of having such strong teammates by her side. Bruised and battered, Sakura and her squad made their way into Konoha unnoticed.

Their first stop was the hospital, seeing to the captive's wounds. None of them were too bad, and were easily healed by Sakura.

Masaki grunted, "Why do they get healed before us Sakura?"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Masaki who slouched there, glaring at her. "Stop whining baka." She looked to Hideo, "Put these three in an interrogation room. Masaki will go with you," she ordered firmly.

Hideo nodded, and took hold of Karin and Juugo. Masaki roughly grabbed Suigetsu and followed Hideo out. Kiba and Akamaru came up beside Sakura.

"What should I do with Sasuke?"

Sakura frowned at the limp figure stationed on Akamaru's back. "Lay him on the bed."

Kiba did as she asked, and hauled the unconscious Uchiha onto the hospital bed. Sakura stared curiously at the man before her. Never had she seen him so vulnerable. She placed a hand over his wound on his chest that she had made, green healing chakra closing the wound. His hair was the same jet black with blue highlights, still spiky but a tad longer. Sakura's eyes glanced to his neck, where his curse mark from Orochimaru had been. Shocked, she saw it was no longer there.

"Akamaru and I are gonna go get some shut eye," Kiba stated, interrupting her thoughts.

"Before you go Kiba, is there anything that needs healed," Sakura asked, still examining Sasuke.

Kiba shrugged, "Nah, me and Akamaru are fine. See you later Sakura, Toshio."

Sakura had forgotten Toshio was standing in the back of the room. He was so quiet. "Toshio," Sakura turned to face him, "do you have any wounds that need to be tended to?"

He didn't answer, just stared into her eyes, emotionless. _'Is he mad at me?'_ Sakura wondered. Footsteps sounded quietly as Toshio crossed the room to where Sakura stood. His electric blue eyes bore into her jade.

"Toshio?"

His hand reached around to untie his porcelain mask, laying it on the countertop next to the bed. He then reached up to gently untie Sakura's tiger mask, laying it beside his. His eyes never leaving hers, his hand came up to brush tenderly across her cheek. Sakura blushed.

She was momentarily stunned. Ever since Toshio's appearance three years ago, Sakura had been attracted to him. Every girl had been attracted to him, excluding Hinata who only had eyes for Naruto. Long, shiny black hair fell straight, just past his shoulders and he was extremely handsome, but reserved. His genius and incredible skills had been clear, and he was quickly promoted to ANBU, right alongside Sakura. They had been assigned to the same team, before Sakura was captain, and had become fast friends. Though, never once had Toshio shown any affection.

Sakura's heart raced as his hand was still against her cheek. "Toshio…?"

Toshio's withdrew his hand, looking to the bed behind them where Uchiha Sasuke lay. To Toshio's surprise, Sasuke was conscious and watching. He flicked his eyes back to Sakura.

"I'll be fine," he stated. Without acknowledgement from Sakura, Toshio walked from the hospital room.

Sakura knew the moment Toshio had removed his hand that he had found Sasuke observing them. She could hear Sasuke's breathing change when he awoke as well as his change in chakra flow. Uncomfortable, Sakura turned to face the man she had thought she once loved. The man who had scorned her and the entire village the day he left. It felt like so long ago now.

Emerald met Onyx.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**- I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

**Tension**

Sasuke stared silently at his once teammate. She was nothing like he expected. Her hair was still short and pink, but she had matured. The skinny fan-girl had been replaced with a toned and breathtakingly beautiful woman.

Sakura caught his brief glimpse, and a blush crept to her cheeks. _'Damn,'_ she thought, _'this is more awkward than I hoped.'_

Sasuke noticed her blush and smirked. _'So, she still hasn't gotten over her silly crush? How annoying.'_

Sakura saw his smirk, and her embarrassment disappeared instantly. "Don't you dare smirk at me Uchiha. I seem to remember you falling unconscious."

Sasuke's smirk turned into an icy glare. Of course he remembered. He couldn't stop thinking about how his weak, no….once weak teammate not only screwed up his chakra flow, but instigated his plunge into unconsciousness. He was, to say the least, pissed. Not only that, but Sasuke was still in shock from learning that she had indeed been the ANBU captain with the attitude.

"I healed that pretty little cut I gave you across your chest as well. No need to thank me. Oh, and I'm sure you're familiar with the chakra bands placed around your wrist. Just the slightest chakra output from you will bounce off of the chakra bands back into your body, causing immense pain," she stated with negligence.

"Hn…" he replied, not interested in the least. He assumed she had healed her wounds as well because he didn't see the gash on her arm any longer. She was still bruised and covered in little scratches, but that was to be expected.

Sakura knew the chakra bands wouldn't hold him. She was actually timing him to see if he could beat the record, excluding his unconscious state. "I want an answer from you," Sakura rushed.

Sasuke's head lifted, looking her in the eyes once again.

"Will you answer at least one…?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, face expressionless. He was curious.

"Who are you here to kill?"

He was taken aback by her question. He had been expecting her to ask why he was here or why had he left her on the bench or if he had come home. She had been surprisingly direct. "Why do you think I'm here to kill someone Sakura?"

A cold shiver ran down her back. It had been a long time since she heard him say her name. "I am not the innocent teammate you left on a bench all those years ago. You've killed Orochimaru and your brother. You've come to Konoha with your team, which concludes you're either here for information or assassination. However, your haughty attempt to invade the village lacks stealth, which means you wanted us to know you were here. I assume you were here to kill someone. Who?"

Dumbfounded, Sasuke examined the Sakura he no longer knew. She didn't whimper or shy away, but spoke her mind and was shockingly clever. He had greatly underestimated her, and he vowed not to let it happen again. He didn't like surprises.

"The elders," he declared.

Sakura's emerald eyes grew wide with disbelief. He was here to kill the elders, yet he allowed himself to be captured.

Before she had time think further, Sasuke slipped from his chakra bonds and threw her aggressively against the wall, pinning her there. Their faces were close as he bent to her level.

"Don't make a sound Sakura. I have no qualms about killing you or your friend right outside," he whispered in her ear.

Sakura's breathing hitched.

"Sakura-san," Toshio shouted through the door, concern clear in his deep voice, "is everything alright?"

Without permission, Sakura replied, "yes, every things fine Toshio-kun. I'm just clumsy and tripped."

Sakura didn't catch how Sasuke's glare enhanced when she addressed Toshio.

"Tell me Uchiha. Do you plan on extending your hate to the villagers, to Tsunade-sama? How many more people will suffer because of your revenge? Can't you see that it's a poison that doesn't stop unless you do? Please Sasuke…." Tears burned her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

For once in his life, Sasuke was tempted to forget his hate and move on. In that moment of temptation, Sasuke knew that he could never stop the cycle, he didn't want to.

Emotionless, he uttered, "Enough, this is who I am, what I've worked so hard for. You don't understand. How could you? Waste your tears on someone else, Sakura."

"So that's it? You allowed yourself to be captured so the elders would think they are safe. Then, when they are least expecting it, you go and murder them in their beds. How cruel. I see now that you haven't killed Orochimaru. You've become him. History is repeating itself," she whispered.

Sasuke listened quietly. She connected the dots in a way he never had. He didn't like being measured up to that snake or the fact that he was following in his footsteps.

Sakura winced as more pressure was applied to her arms.

_'She's wrong,'_ Sasuke told himself. _'Orochimaru killed for pleasure. I'm killing for revenge.'_

Sakura could see the fight raging on inside Sasuke's mind. _'Has he truly never thought of this before,' _she wondered.

"Do you not see the comparison? You both abandoned your village, your morals, and the people who cared for you. Both killing for revenge…"

Sasuke drew a kunai from her own pouch, holding it against her neck. "You're wasting my time Sakura. Tell me what I need to know," he threatened.

Silence filled the room. Sakura just stared into his obsidian eyes. She would never betray her village. Never.

A trickle of blood fell as the kunai was pressed further against her neck. Sakura glared at the man before her. He was truly a fool if he thought she would tell him.

"Naruto and Hinata have been dating. They just found out today their expecting twins. Naruto has also been chosen to become the next Hokage, though he hasn't been told yet. Neji and TenTen have been dating as well, and plan to marry…" Sakura continued rambling, not knowing what else to do.

Sasuke became annoyed by her banter, but listened nonetheless. _'Nartuto and the Hyuuga heiress…expecting? And Naruto was to become Hokage?' _

Her words wrapped around Sasuke like a warm blanket. Why she was telling him these things, he didn't know. Things had changed so much since he left, but they had turned out well. Naruto was happy and becoming Hokage as well as a father. Sakura was….stronger.

His curiosity was piqued, which troubled him. He wasn't supposed to care about these people anymore. Emotions were useless to him.

Sasuke applied more pressure to the kunai poised at Sakura's neck, interrupting her rant. Another few drops of blood glided down her neck. Her glare intensified.

"You know I won't betray Konoha…," she whispered harshly, but was cut off when the man before her leaned in closer. They were less than an inch away and Sasuke's eyes spinning red.

"How foolish you are Sakura," he purred.

Sakura held her breath. She felt as the kunai was withdrawn from against her neck. She released her breath, slowly.

"I know the feelings you've always held for me, you told me yourself."

"You're right, there was a time when I loved you, but that was long ago. I was a stupid girl who didn't know any better. I am no longer that same, naïve girl!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke decided to test her words. They were almost touching. Sasuke held her gaze with a smirk on his face. They could both hear Sakura's heart beating.

Sakura's jade orbs widened. She nervously licked her lips.

In that same instant, Sasuke made the mistake of glancing down at her mouth, and saw her tongue rake over her ripe lips. A hunger he had never felt before rose deep inside him. Before he realized what he was doing, Sasuke crushed his mouth to hers.

Taken by surprise, Sakura hesitated. However, before she could stop herself, she was returning his heated kiss.

How long it lasted, neither knew, but Sakura pulled away, panting softly. Sasuke was breathing heavily as well. Embarrassed, she couldn't look him in the eye. Sasuke smirked and gently lifted her chin.

"Liar," he stated arrogantly.

She still wouldn't meet his eyes, looking at his shoulder. She knew he hadn't meant the kiss romantically, but as a weapon against her. That still didn't lessen the embarrassment of how she had responded.

Without warning, Sakura raised her hand to strike him. Sasuke easily intercepted her attack. Sakura knew that he was faster than her and had anticipated his block. Her knee made contact with Sasuke's abdomen. He was sent through the wall of the hospital, and fell two stories, landing hard.

Sakura now wore her own smile as the door to the room crashed open to reveal Toshio. It only took him a few seconds to realize what had happened. Sakura's face was flushed, little cracks in the wall behind her, and the man sized hole through the wall all gave him his answer. Sasuke had pissed her off.

A furious Sasuke jumped back into the room through the hole. Sakura's smile grew. "You see Uchiha, I'm not the weakling you left behind. And I'm sure as hell no damn fan girl," she yelled.

Sasuke glowered at her, unsure of his next move. Should he go for the elders, or stay and fight Sakura? _'No, I can't take the chance that she'll knock me out again and be delayed,_' he thought. Sasuke ran, as much as it wounded his pride. He came here for the elders and there was no way they were going to escape his grasp.

"Dammit! Toshio, go report. Tell Tsunade he's after the elders. I'll go and slow him down," she ordered fiercely.

Toshio obeyed, disappearing in a flash of black light.

Sakura began running towards the elder's tower. Though she personally disliked the elders, it was her duty as a kunoichi of Konoha to protect them. Duty was such a pain in the ass.

**Hokage's office:**

"Sakura and her team have retrieved Uchiha Sasuke and his team. Sasuke is still at the hospital being examined, and the other three are in their cells. You'll be glad to know neither Sakura nor Sasuke were severely injured," Tsunade reported, reassuring Kakashi.

Kakashi exhaled slowly. "Turns out our little Sakura has become quite the kunoichi. Not only has she passed you in medicine, but she's captain of her own ANBU team, and very beautiful."

Tsunade frowned, "you are such a per…."

"Hokage-sama!" Toshio exclaimed, bursting into her office, "Sasuke escaped and is on his way to assassinate the village elders. Sakura has followed him. What are your orders?"

Tsunade's brow rose. She glanced at Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. She then glared at Toshio. "Go aid Sakura, and I'll send back-up."

"Hai," and Toshio vanished in a flash of black light.

"Shizune, make sure Naruto stays clear of the elder's tower!" she yelled, and washed down a shot of sake.

**Streets of Konoha**

Sakura grit her teeth. Though she had told no one, Sakura had used up a good portion of her chakra. Even if she did catch Sasuke she doubted she would hold him off for long. Her breathing grew heavier with every roof she sprinted across.

Shurikens surprised Sakura as she landed on a roof. 'Damn, where did he get those,' she thought, dodging the flying attacks. She knew he would make it there before her, but she couldn't let that happen. Sakura was sure his pride was wounded when he ran from her. She did the only thing she could think of.

"Uchiha, you're such a coward! Are you really that scared I'll slow you down?"

That did it. Sasuke skidded to a stop, and turned to glare at the pink haired kunoichi. His sharingan was blazing and he was pissed.

Sakura skidded to a stop. She was careful to avoid his gaze directly.

"You're the one who's frightened Sakura. Be careful how you insult me," he threatened.

"Or what?" Sakura provoked. "You're the one who ran away…"

Sasuke did the hand signs, and placed his fingers to his lips, blowing out a huge fireball. Sakura's arm was lightly burned as she flipped into the air, and landed a roof away. Before she could even pull her gloves from her pouch, Sasuke was right in front of her. His hand shot out towards her stomach as Sakura blocked with her left arm, throwing her right fist in for a blow to his face. Sasuke ducked, grabbed her right wrist, and landed a hard kick to her abdomen.

Her breath left her as Sakura landed three roofs over. Kneeling, she fought the pain. Her arm stung with the minor burns and her stomach was twisting in knots. Slowly, she stood, breathing heavy.

Sasuke glared. He could tell she was running low on chakra. He also realized that if she landed one of her chakra filled hits on him, he wouldn't make it to the elders. He knew he should run for the elders while he had the advantage, but his Uchiha pride couldn't run a second time.

Sakura heard the wind whistling and the taps of feet across the roofs. Her back-up would be here shortly.

"I know you can hear them closing in. What's your next move Uchiha?"

"Hn…" he replied stiffly. Sasuke disappeared in wisps of fire.

"Dammit!" Sakura cursed.

Sakura's back-up found her barely standing, holding her stomach. Toshio ran to her, and caught her as she was about to fall. Small arms wrapped around Toshio's neck as he carried her to the hospital.

"Sakura…"

"I don't want to talk about it Toshio, forgive me."

Toshio nodded. "Alright, but I'll be here when you're ready."

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you."

No one knew where Sasuke had gone. The elders were holed up in their tower, with ANBU protection. The rest of Team Hebi was still in the holding cells awaiting trial. Sakura had been taken to the hospital that night, and released the next morning.

Walking out of the hospital, she felt someone watching her. Subtly, she removed her gloves from her pouch and slipped them over her feminine hands. She casually made her way down the populated streets, but decided to change course. She had no intention of letting any innocent people get hurt in case her stalker was asking for a fight.

She quickly headed into the dark alleyway towards the far side of the village where all the training fields were. She felt her stalker change his course as well. _'Now I know for sure he's after me.'_

Sakura reached an empty clearing and stopped. "Alright, enough playing games."

Surprisingly, Toshio walked into the clearing, confident and angry. Sakura was startled that she hadn't been able to sense Toshio's chakra.

Toshio stopped across from Sakura, about ten feet away. His usually bright eyes now simmered. Sakura suppressed a shiver.

"Toshio-kun, why are you following me?"

Toshio glowered at her. "I was on my way to come see you when I felt his chakra. His scowl deepened.

**End of chapter 4**


	5. 5 Underestimate

**Disclaimer:**

**- I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

**Underestimate**

Toshio's eyes kept smoldering which scared her. "Toshio, please tell me what it is that troubles-"

"Sakura," he said in a deep voice, "you have played us all for fools haven't you? You and that bastard."

Sakura's emerald orbs widened with disbelief as his words connected in her mind. "You truly think I would betray Konoha for that…that traitor?" The word tasted sour in her mouth. "I thought you would know just how deep my loyalty goes Toshio!" she raged. Tears reluctantly began to spill.

Toshio's look of hatred disappeared and was replaced with confusion. "But, he defeated you too easily last night, and then he was waiting outside the hospital. Plus, I've heard how you felt about him…"

Sakura's rage boiled. She wanted to yell and explain how tired she had been after the first battle with Sasuke. About how much chakra she had used defeating him and healing everyone. About how her emotions kept clouding her mind. She would never admit it out loud; her pride would never allow it.

"Forgive me for being so weak," she ground out through clenched teeth. "However, I am your captain and friend, so unless you have better than assumptions, I'd advise against accusations."

Toshio's handsome face darkened. "Of course, Captain Haruno."

Sakura stiffened as he used her title, his voice cold and frosted. She watched him disappear in a flash of black light. Her heart fluttered in confusion. Why did Sasuke come and mess everything up. He was like a plague that spread uncontrollably. With reluctance, she turned and began walking towards the forest. Duty called.

She sensed Sasuke's chakra now. Heat from his flames warmed her back as he appeared right behind her. She tensed, but didn't turn around.

"You know I will kill the elders, just as you know you won't be able to stop me," he stated.

Sakura closed her eyes and focused on his chakra. "You underestimate me just as you did before Uchiha. My loyalty to you has faded. It is now better spent on those who deserve it. "

Sasuke silently chuckled to himself. "Feeling confused, aren't you? You don't know whether to turn me as loyalty to the village, or let me go because you're still in love with me."

"You're mistaken. I feel no such conflict." Sakura smiled and turned to face him, knowing victory was in her grasp.

Sasuke was suddenly surrounded by lots of chakra, ANBU chakra to be more specific. There were at least thirteen waiting for him to make a mistake, and he had.

He met Sakura's gloating eyes and decided to improvise. Withdrawing his kusanagi, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and held the lethal weapon to her throat. Six of the thirteen ANBU had appeared closer, circling him and Sakura as he held her hostage.

Much to his surprise, Sakura giggled, and threw herself against the sword. Before Sasuke could react, there was a puff of smoke and he found himself pissed and holding a log. The ANBU moved in as Sasuke cursed Sakura's name.

The fight hadn't lasted long, but to Sakura's surprise Sasuke was still standing, the wounded ANBU at his feet. The smell of blood was everywhere. Tsunade had ordered her not to interfere, but Sakura couldn't just sit there and watch.

Popping a pill in her mouth, she chewed and swallowed, instantly feeling the replenished chakra surge through her body. Sakura loved the feel of chakra, even if the pills did taste nasty. Her heart beat wildly as she stuck her hand in her medic bag searching for her gloves. Feeling the material, she withdrew them. She was sure everyone could hear her hear beating rapidly, as if it was trying to escape.

"Uchiha," she yelled to grab his attention. Sasuke looked up to meet her eyes, glaring. Sakura couldn't help but notice how deliciously handsome he looked, shrouded in a recent mist that darkened the field. He was breathing hard, and she could see the taut muscles of his sculpted chest.

Sakura mentally scolded herself. She once again focused at the task at hand. "I told you that you were mistaken. But you think you have everyone figured out."

Sasuke grinned maliciously and stepped over a cloaked body, sheathing his deadly kusanagi. He stopped about thirty feet away and they both started their hand signs. Sasuke was faster, blowing out a huge fireball that engulfed the area where Sakura had stood only moments before. Sakura had easily evaded his attack and now stood behind him performing hand signs. Sakura disappeared in a wave of cherry blossoms that instantly surrounded Sasuke. He activated his sharingan. During his past assignments he had heard of a deadly technique with cherry blossoms. His mind was still turning over the memories of Sakura.

Sakura glared back, knowing he could see her. Instantly, the cherry blossoms stopped in their alluring dance and fell to the ground. Sakura slammed her chakra filled fist into the ground, sending tremors at Sasuke, who was clearly surprised. The ground fissured and noisily, heading for him.

Sasuke felt the ground beneath him rumble and spread. His feet went different ways as he fought to keep his balance. Dust clouded his view until a very feminine, gloved fist flew into his left cheek. The blow sent him flying backwards as he flipped and skidded to a land. There, standing in front of him was Sakura. She seemed to be shining, and Sasuke couldn't look away. Behind her stood her ANBU teammates, their weapons drawn and at a ready.

**--------------**

**Okay, I know this was really, really short, but it took me forever! Critique me people please! I also need ideas cause I have no idea where this thing is going. Good and bad reviews welcomed!!! **

**Also, if you have some ideas on any of ****my**** ANBU's powers, please share! (Toshio, etc.) **


	6. 6 Choices

**Disclaimer:**

**- I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 6**

**Choices**

Sasuke stood, breathing a bit heavier as he stared at Sakura. He couldn't help but notice how her perfect pink locks separated and became darker from moisture caused by the mist. He wanted to run his hands through them and…he stopped the thought before it went further.

Sakura watched as something in Sasuke's face changed for a brief moment. Her curiosity was peaked. Toshio interrupted her as he walked up to stand right behind her, so close that they were touching. Sakura shivered from the intimacy of him being pressed up against her as he bent to whisper in her ear, "Forgive me Sakura-kun." His words didn't shock her, but the way he said them did. The whisper had been seductive, and his muscled front pressed against her tense back hadn't been an accident either. Sakura kept the pleasure from showing on her face, but just barely. She couldn't believe that Toshio had been so bold in front of their teammates and Sasuke.

For a split moment, Sakura thought Toshio was trying to make Sasuke jealous, but with an emotionally painful sigh, she remembered that Sasuke wouldn't care. But as she looked up to meet his eyes, she was definitely surprised to see them glazed over in complete hate. However, Sakura couldn't afford to harbor anymore feelings for the traitorous Uchiha.

Sasuke watched as her ANBU teammate, who she had called 'Toshio-kun,' pressed him self against her. Anger soared through his body, boiling his blood. Why he was angry, he didn't know and didn't care. He envisioned sliding his kusanagi into the opposing man's heart and grinned.

"Are we going to fight or should we wait for you to regain your composure?" Sasuke was seething, but the hate was directed at the man with long black hair. He could see the intelligence in his eyes. He would love to see fear in those eyes.

Sakura gritted her teeth against Sasuke's comment. How dare he insult her! Reluctantly, she took a small step forward to distance herself from Toshio. She couldn't afford any distractions, physical or emotional. Cursing, she wished she had her ninjato with her, but the set-up required her to dress casual. Plus, she wasn't even supposed to be in the fight. Tsunade would understand, after a few drinks and some drunken insults towards Sakura.

"You're forgiven Toshio," she whispered, interrupting the silence full of tension. She heard Toshio as he silently stepped back to join the rest of her team she knew was there. Her gaze focused on Sasuke once again, only to find him seething. _'Good, let him hate me.'_

"So you've found someone to replace me eh Sakura? How fitting. You always were so dependent, so weak," Sasuke taunted.

Sakura grit her teeth. "Bastard! Toshio is nothing like you. He would never betray Konoha as you did!"

"Toshio you say? Enoki Toshio?" Sasuke questioned with a hint of gloating.

Sakura heard Toshio stiffen at the sound of his name. He was from a noble family from within Otokagure. Their family had been killed by Orochimaru, and Toshio had escaped to Konoha as the last survivor of his clan.

"It appears that your replacement has a dark past just as I do Sakura," Sasuke stated.

Sakura chose to ignore Sasuke's seeds of doubt. She had known Toshio for a long time now and trusted him with her life. She wouldn't betray him. No, she would shove her personal feelings aside and focus on what was best for the village. Sasuke needed to be stopped.

Though, Toshio surprised Sakura as he strode forward and halted next to Sakura. His face held such a hate towards Sasuke that she involuntarily shivered.

Toshio raised his ninjato and gently pressed a finger against the blade, causing a small flow of blood crawling down the blade's surface. Toshio whispered something Sakura couldn't hear into his blade and everyone stood astounded as Toshio's ninjato grew to a full sized kusanagi, identical to Sasuke's.

Sakura was impressed. She had never seen Toshio do anything like this. "Toshio," she cautioned, "Sasuke's kusangai cannot be blocked!"

Ignoring her, Toshio adjusted his grip on his kusanagi and began running towards Sasuke.

Sakura held her nerves in check and turned to her team, shouting, "Cover him!"

Sasuke studied the scene as it unfolded around him. He knew the Enoki clan to be master swordsmen. They were also rumored to have the power to draw their legendary kusanagi, one that couldn't be blocked or used against the creator, from any sharp weapon. He now knew that to be a fact, and began quickly forming a strategy in his mind. His own kusanagi couldn't be blocked either, so the swords should counter each other. This would mean Sasuke's kusanagi would be able to block Toshio's, and vice versa.

He held his stance as Toshio ran at him. For just an instance, Sasuke's gaze sought out Sakura. She was scared, but he didn't know for whom. His blood still boiled with the memory of Toshio pressing himself intimately against Sakura.

Sasuke realized with a start that Toshio knew his feelings towards Sakura, even though he didn't quite understand them himself. Toshio had done that purposely to distract him and it had worked. Damn. It looked like he faced more than just Sakura.

His focus turned back on Toshio as their swords clashed with a sharp sound.

**Okay, so I know this was more psychological then anything else, but at least you have a little bit more background on Toshio (mmm yummy!). I don't know what you guys picture when you think of him, but I picture neji with black hair and bright blue eyes, without the coldness. HOT! **

**Good and bad reviews welcomed!!!**

**Any suggestions for the fight scene about to come between Sasuke and Toshio would be greatly appreciated, especially since I suck at writing fight scenes. Oh, and I have no plan for this story. I don't even know what will happen next! I'm as clueless as you guys lol! That's how I roll. So any suggestions there will be considered as well. **

**Thankyou Lia113 for your suggestions, I will use some of them!**

**R&R people!**


	7. 7 Curiosity

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't not own Naruto**

**The idea for Toshio's kusanagi was from Lia113**

**Reviewers:**

**Tiger Priestess~ Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Musalih~ Thanks! Glad that you love it!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1~ yeah, Toshio is has emotional baggage…**

**KairiBloom~ Thanks for the review!**

**Lia113~ Thanks so much! Great sword idea for Toshio. I have given you credit, and plan to do so for more of your helpful ideas (muahaha)! Thanks!!!**

**A/N: **

** Ok, so some of you don't like Toshio, and that's fine. Yes, he is not very good with trust and he is insecure, but I'll explain further when we get farther into the story…..I think. Like I said, I make this up as I go along. No plan. No ideas…opinions and ideas welcomed!**

** Sorry for not updating in forever! Finals happened, then I went to Vegas for x-mas…but now I'm back and writing. Reviews make me write more and faster, but let me know if you're liking things please! Bad reviews/critiques are also helpful so I can fix stuff!**

**Chapter 7**

**Curiosity**

Sakura watched with a strange fascination as Toshio's and Sasuke's unblockable kusanagis countered each other. Their sword fight was more like a dance; the choreography practiced to perfection. The silver from the lethal weapons moved so fast you could hardly keep track. Everyone could tell death was in the air.

Sakura and the rest of her team weren't sure how to join in. Toshio and Sasuke looked to be equally matched, but she knew Sasuke didn't have as much stamina as Toshio. He had already battled ANBU today, so he had to be wearing down.

Orders from Tsunade were direct. '**Uchiha Sasuke needs to be captured, but taken alive. Under no circumstances should you [Sakura] become directly involved. Naruto will be kept away and busy. You have a brief window of time; I'm counting on you. Lady Hokage****,**' read the scroll. Sakura had already become directly involved, so she would have to bribe Tsunade with an expensive bottle of sake.

The melody of clashing metal brought her back to the present. She racked her brain for some way of hindering Sasuke, giving Toshio the advantage. Before Sakura reached a decision, the stench of blood filled the air. Sakura froze.

A deep grunt of pain came from Sasuke as the blood spread across the left side of his ribs. Sakura could tell the wound wasn't too deep now, but it might tear. Damn, things were escalating.

"Kiba," Sakura commanded, "take Masaki and distract Sasuke. Don't let Toshio kill him. Our orders from Lady Tsunade are clear."

Kiba nodded and jumped onto Akamaru's back with Masaki following behind.

Sakura turned to Hideo. "Hide in the shadows, and if you see a chance to knock him unconscious, take it!" Sakura didn't like asking Hideo to do something he didn't favor.

The power of becoming one with the shadows was an uncommon tactic, but one that had been passed down through Hideo's family. The only problem was that the shadows were seductive. Shadows respected the shadow users, but they also loved them in a creepy stalker way. If a shadow user entered the shadows and gave in to the shadow's seduction, they could become lost within it, and lost to the world.

Hideo was afraid of his power, but had always managed to succeed. His grandfather hadn't been so lucky.

Sakura's face must have given away her hesitation because Hideo smiled, saying, "I'll be fine Sakura-chan." He ran into the shadows, never hesitating. Sakura could no longer see him, but that was the whole idea.

She turned back to the fight to see that Toshio had gained the advantage. He had a shallow cut on his cheek bone and a few nicks on his toned arms. His ANBU issued chest plate was unmarred, a good sign.

More blood flew from Toshio's body. In the seconds that Toshio took to recover from the deep blow to his side, Sasuke raised his kusanagi to deal a lethal strike. The blade came down by inches when it was hit and knocked a couple feet away by Sakura's shurikens. Sasuke turned to her with hatred boiling in his onyx eyes. In that moment, Hideo came from the shadows and aimed for a vulnerable chakra point to knock him unconscious.

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke's black eyes, still holding hers, bled red. Sasuke easily evaded Hideo and instead grabbed his arm, pulling it straight across the space in front of him, and brought his knee up, breaking the bone with a loud snap.

Sakura had more shurikens out and spinning towards Sasuke before Hideo hit the ground. She had already pulled on her gloves, and as Sasuke dodged more than a dozen of her shurikens, she followed with an impressive set of kicks and punches. The first that landed sent Sasuke through two trees. She paused, waiting for the limp form to get up.

When the figure didn't move, she chanced a glance at Hideo who was lying on the ground, holding his arm, and staring openmouthed at Sakura. She threw a worried glance to Toshio to see him being restrained by Kiba. Blood from his side was flowing freely.

"Toshio, go get yourself healed. And take Hideo with you. I can handle Sasuke."

Kiba let Toshio go and helped him onto Akamaru's back. Masaki helped Hideo up and were about to take off when a smoke bomb went off, masking everyone.

"Kiba, Masaki, get them out of here…" she yelled but was abruptly cut off when one of her own shurikens landed in her thigh. She inhaled deeply against the pain. Not missing a beat, she hit the ground with a chakra filled fist. The ground fissured and erupted in the general area the shuriken had been thrown from. The smoke started to fade.

She knew she had made a mistake before the cold touch of Sasuke's blade kissed her throat. Once again, he was behind her. Once flick of his wrist and her life would be at an end.

"Face me Sakura," he commanded icily.

She turned slowly. His eyes were crimson and full of confusion. Seeing the red mark upon his cheek where her hit had landed made her smirk.

Sasuke sneered, and with lightning speed dropped his sword from her neck, grabbed a handful of her hair, and brought his lips to hers.

Sakura's mind fought against the physical invasion of his kiss, but her heart had other plans. She wrapped one arm around his neck and grabbed a handful of his hair with the other. Logic told her she was a gullible idiot, letting the man who injured more than a dozen of her fellow ANBU rile her. Though, her heart and body couldn't get over how good his mouth felt against hers. How well his tongue cleverly snuck into her mouth. How perfectly his muscled body molded against hers as he bent.

Only a sharp pain from the shuriken lodged in her thigh reminded Sakura of the real world. Sasuke mistook her gasp of pain for pleasure as he paused to smirk at her.

Sakura saw her chance. "Sorry," she whispered as she pressed his chakra point that knocked him unconscious. He crumpled to the ground. Sakura pulled the shuriken from her thigh and held a hand over the wound. Green chakra closed it quickly.

Two ANBU landed behind her. "Put him into a cell quickly," Sakura ordered.

Sakura turned and began walking towards the hospital when she felt the chakra signature of her old sensei.

"You're late Kakashi," she said casually.

"Are you going to include that last part in your report to the Hokage?" he asked with a perverted smile beneath his mask.

"I don't know what you're referring to." Sakura could hear Kakashi chuckling as she continued walking.

"Congratulations on your team's success Sakura," said Tsunade proudly.

"Thank you shishou," replied Sakura. Her mind wouldn't stop replaying each intimate encounter recently.

"You've healed Toshio and splinted Hideo's arm, but I'm surprised you haven't healed Uchiha Sauke yet."

"Ah, well…."

"No need to explain yourself Sakura. I'd be angry with him as well if he had injured two of my teammates. Though, someone does need to heal him. Hinata has been tasked with keeping Naruto oblivious to Sasuke's arrival. I cannot take the time to attend to him myself either. Also, I am pretty sure no one else would survive if he decided to escape," Tsunade carried on nonchantly, "which is why I am assigning you with his recovery. I'd like a full report on his overall health by the end of the day."

"Of course." She began walking towards the door, but stopped as an idea bloomed in her mind. "Shishou," she said, turning to her sensei, "may I choose someone to accompany me?"

Tsunade looked like she was about to question why, but spied the faint blush upon her cheeks. She nodded her reply and watched with interest as Sakura walked briskly from the office.

**A/N: I am sorry but I couldn't resist putting a kissing scene in there! I really am trying to keep Sasuke in character though, which is why all of his kisses are sorta forceful. I don't think he'd be all sweet and fluffy when he is in the process of denying his feelings (hehe). Thanks for reading, and I'll try to get the next one up soon, but classes start again Monday, so who knows. Not nearly as long as last time though. **


	8. 8 Orders

**Disclaimer:**

**-I do not own Naruto, but I do own Toshio, Anju, Hideo, and Masaki.**

**-Credit to Lia113 for the idea to have Toshio specialize in water. **

**Chapter 8**

**Orders**

Sakura was more than tired. She recapped the eventful day as she walked casually to the prison. She wasn't anxious to be near him again. He confused her. Years had been spent telling herself that her feelings were just a crush and definitely in the past. She wanted to be happy. Dammit, she deserved to be happy. After he had left, she had wasted countless nights crying herself to sleep. She couldn't go through that again. But the stupid Uchiha had changed the game. The first kiss had been a test, but she couldn't figure out the second kiss.

'_Ah! I'll drive myself crazy if I keep dwelling on this_!' she told herself.

"Sakura? Are you feeling well," Toshio asked, coming from the shadows. His handsome face was worried, ebony brows lowered. "Listen, if you're thinking about what happened before, when I…."

Sakura stared at him with a blush creeping across her face. '_Is he talking about when he pressed his body up against mine?'_ She wondered. Before it could become more akward, Sakura rapidly explained. "Hey. I know you didn't mean anything by it, right?"

Toshio looked confused. One black eyebrow lifted slightly. His eyes narrowed a bit. "Well, I wrongly accused you. That was childish of me. Especially to you, Sakura. I let my feelings get in the way." His face turned angry, and his sapphire eyes looked away abruptly.

"Oh…that's what you meant." Her blush became a deeper color.

Tohio whispered, "What did you think I was referring to?"

"Well….when you…when…" She was too embarrassed to finish. "It doesn't matter. I forgive you for the false accusation. You don't need to explain yourself."

With those words, Toshio's fury melted. Once again, his eyes rose to stare into Sakura's.

When Toshio was seven, his family had been furious to find out that Akane, his mother, had been having an affair with Souta from an enemy clan. If the Enoki clan were to kill Souta there would have been a disastrous war, so Toshio's father, Takeshi, had gone to Orochimaru and made a deal. Orochimaru would kill Souta for Enoki blood. Takeshi had been contracted to donating a pint of blood per month for Orochimaru's exclusive use, but once Orochimaru saw how effective the legendary kusanagi was, he quickly became obsessed.

In the middle of the night, he killed the Enoki clan one by one and drained their blood for future use. Toshio had fortunately been on a mock mission, and was unknowingly spared. He had been adopted by a close friend of the family.

When he was 15, he began dating Mai who wasn't a ninja, but an inn keeper's daughter. He had been heartbroken to learn she was revealed as a traitor to Sound by selling information to an enemy. After that, Toshio was presented with an opportunity to transfer into Konoha. He had readily agreed.

This was all Sakura knew of Toshio's past. He had just shown up one morning at the village's gates bruised and covered in small cuts. Toshio and she became fast friends.

"I guess you're wondering why I asked you to accompany me," Sakura stated, breaking the silence.

They began to walk towards the holding cells. Toshio just stared straight ahead with a blank expression. "No. I remember what happened when you healed him last time….alone." Toshio gazed over at Sakura to see her blush brightly. A smirk settled on his lips.

He liked Sakura, as more than a friend. He swept his gaze down her body, the appealing image burning itself into his mind. '_Definitely more than a friend' _he thought. His smirk grew to a grin. Sakura was more than beautiful. She wasn't skinny, but toned and full of womanly curves. Her hips swayed with a natural seduction as she walked. Her hair was shiny and soft. She had a woman's body, and everyone knew.

Toshio easily remembered the day they had met.

_He had just been dismissed from the Hokage's office with an escort, and taken to the hospital. As he sat alone in the white room he was surprised to see Sakura walk in and introduce herself as his medic. Her smile was genuine, her pink hair swayed as she talked, and her mesmerizing green eyes shined off the light. _

_ He instantly knew they would be friends. When she had started asking questions about his medical history and how he obtained his bruises and cuts, the door to the room had been thrown open and his escort, an ANBU, had rudely begun informing her she had no business prying and that Toshio's past was classified. _

_ An argument had started. Sakura, being headstrong and stubborn, yelled that she was the top medic; therefore, had the ranking to know the required information. When Sakura had turned back to Toshio, the ANBU had whispered something under his breath that Toshio hadn't heard, but Sakura had. In half a second, she had turned and sent the ANBU through all the hospital walls. A shower of dirt was barely seen as he landed. _

_ Sakura turned back to Toshio and smiled. "Some people can be so rude," she'd said. _

Toshio was brought back to the present from a dark, rich, earthy stench. They were at the entrance to the underground holding cells. He looked to Sakura, wondering why she hadn't gone in yet.

Hurt and uncertainty was plain on Sakura's face. She thought she had cast out her childish feelings for Sasuke. She wanted to move on. She needed to move on. She didn't want to look at him and remember when he had saved her over and over again when they were young. He had always been there. Both he and Naruto were the reason she was alive.

"Let's get this over with," she said coldly.

Toshio nodded and followed silently behind.

The darkness of the tunnel was lit by small lights in the dirt ceiling. The walk wasn't long. They soon came upon a few guards who told them which way to go. After thanking the guards, they walked for a few more minutes until they came upon about a dozen more guards.

"Lady Hokage overestimates him," Toshio commented quietly, referring to the amount of guards.

Sakura threw Toshio a smirk and raised her eyebrows. "He escaped the chakra bonds in record time and beat a dozen or so ANBU. She's merely being cautious."

Toshio didn't reply.

Sakura politely greeted the group of guards. They let both of the ANBU pass through, respect in their eyes. The door closed and locked loudly behind them.

Sakura noticed how Toshio rested a hand on his ninjato. They walked further into the dark until they came upon a figure sitting against a wall. Coal eyes watched them as they came closer.

Sasuke's moonlit skin made him stick out in the dark holding cell. Encircling his wrists was a new sort of chakra band. When the hands were brought close together, the bands repelled one another; therefore, not allowing the hands to come within six inches of each other and in turn not allowing any hand symbols. They also drained the chakra of their victim every hour, leaving only enough to eat and walk slowly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in their direction.

Sakura glanced at Toshio, and seeing his nod, she headed for her ex-teammate. "If you try anything funny Uchiha, I'll pound your ass so hard into the ground they won't need to worry about you anymore." She knelt in front of him, his gaze unwavering and focused on Toshio. Swiftly, Sakura tied her hair back and began roaming her eyes over his exposed flesh. Dried blood ruined his shirt, but a couple of bad cuts were still bleeding.

"I thought you were a medic."

The cold voice startled her. She looked up to find him staring at her, a smug Uchiha smirk on his face. "I am," she ground out.

"Then why so hesitant to touch me, Sakura?"

His words made her stiffen. She clenched her fist. "Let that be your last warning, Uchiha." She felt Toshio's chakra rise behind her. She needed to control her emotions better.

"Hn."

"Lift your left arm above your head," she ordered.

Sasuke hesitantly lifted his arm, closing his eyes against the pain. His face remained empty. The slash in his side was deep, but not life threatening.

Sakura ran her hands over the wound, pouring chakra into it. The skin mended within a few seconds, stopping the bleeding. She moved her hands away quickly, afraid of staying too close for too long. He lowered his arm, staring at her as if she were a ripe, juicy tomato prime for plucking. Within minutes, she had healed the rest of the bleeding cuts and a dislocated pinky. Slowly, she stood.

"Someone will come tomorrow for your mental analysis. I'm sure some other medic will come for your next physical check-up." Sakura walked to the cell door and knocked twice, Toshio right behind her. Against her better judgement, she turned back to Sasuke and looked him in the eyes.

"I can see now how you could run away from Konoha, Kakashi-sensei, and me. But I will never understand how you just walked away from Naruto. Don't you see Sasuke? After all those years of bickering to see who the better ninja was, you forfeit the day you left the village."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even farther. Sakura turned back towards the door as it was opened and walked out, hoping to never see Sasuke again. She and Toshio walked back the way they came, thanking the guards.

Sakura's heart wouldn't slow down. She took a couple deep breaths, releasing them slowly.

"That must've been hard for you," Toshio comforted her, gently touching her arm.

"I just get so angry with him. I don't understand his logic, stupid Uchiha." Sakura smiled at Toshio and tenderly brushed his cheek. Toshio smirked, reminding Sakura of Sasuke. She quickly drew her hand away and backed up, frowning.

Toshio's brows furrowed. "Sakura?"

"Thank you for coming with me," she said hastily. "Excuse me," she whispered as she disappeared in a shower of cherry blossoms.

Toshio sighed and began walking towards the training grounds. He needed to let out some pent up aggression.

**Ayame81131- thank you! It's hard to make a fanfic that's somewhat original, but still following the manga. I think Karin and Sauke have gotten scarily close in the real manga. I haven't read past Sasuke fighting Danzo. I've gotta catch up!**

**Innocent blusher- thank you! It is extremely hard keeping Sasuke in character seeing as we haven't seen him in any real romantic scenes.**

**Thank you to all those who read this and to all who have and still are reviewing. I really am sorry this took so long to get out. I had the most terrible writer's block with this chapter. Any ideas are highly welcomed! If you find something wrong, please let me know! Thanks!**

**I haven't started the next chapter yet, but I will write fast as soon as I have an idea! **


End file.
